Shadows of the Past and The Love of Now
by kittie17
Summary: This is a Fairy Tail Fanfic that I decided to write for you all...Its about a girl name Eliza Hawke, a young girl of 16 who left her home to get away from what she refers to as the "Shadows". She lives in Magnolia and soon meets the people of Fairy Tail! She then realizes that they can make her feel protected and she might fall in love with someone... OC x ? Rated M for later
1. Prologue

- 10 years ago -

Eliza, a 6-year-old girl, sat in the forest. She was lost and scared. Very unsure where to go. She has run from the shadows. A rustle was heard in the bush and her heart raced. She jumped up and ran again. If the shadows caught her, she is surely to die.

- Now -

"Eliza...I need you to go to the market and buy some fruits..." Asked the kind woman who lives next door to her. Eliza smiled. "Sure thing..." She got up and walked to the market. Eliza is now 16 and is fire mage. She has long light-blonde hair that looks white and reaches to her lower back. She always keeps it tied into a pony-tail because it always gets in the way. Her eyes are a golden color like the sun and shine bright when she smiles.

She lives in Magnolia, her new home. Her last home was destroyed when she was young. She only remembers the shadows, which do have names, but she rather not speak of them. When Eliza arrived at the market, she started looking around. She found all sorts of fruits that she new the kind woman next door would love, when she reached for a fruit, she heard a scream and looked around and saw a whole bunch of people running and her first thought was, the shadows have found her.


	2. Chapter 1

- Eliza's POV -

My heart is racing so fast now. I should be running like the other citizens but I'm not. Why? The shadows re probably here and I'm just standing here like a fool. 'RUN!' my mind is screaming but my feet are staying put like I was glued to my spot by the most stickiest glue in the world. I closed my eyes and a waited for them. They were going to find me sooner or later anyways. But, no impact came. I open my eyes slowly and saw that one of shadows of my past was one the ground, knocked out. I let out a small sigh of relief but, who destroyed him? I looked around but, now one was there expect a guy with spiked black hair and dark blue eyes. And...he has no clothes on?! I blushed deeply and he looks at me.

He walks over to me and I just run from my spot, after I grabbed a few fruits. 'That guy is a pervert! Why the hell was he naked?!' I thought as I finally arrive home, out of breath from the major workout I just did by running. "Dear! You look like you just ran a marathon! Oh and you have my fruits! Than you dear!" She smiles and takes the fruits. I smile weakly. "N-No...problem..." I pant out and head into my home.

My apartment is small. The walls are painted a white color and the carpet is a blue color. It has a small kitchen, a small bedroom and a bathroom, which is, of course, small also. But I made this my home since the rent is cheap.

I walked to my room, pulling out the pony-tail which my hair was in. My light-blonde hair, which I should just consider white since it looked like snow, fell down my back wildly. I collapsed onto my bed and felt all the soreness in my muscles start to relax. Then, questions started to flood in my head. 'Who was that man?' ,Did he knock one of the shadows of my past out?' 'Why was he naked?' I shook my head when the last question came up and my face flushed a bit.

I made dinner for myself and then went straight to bed. That night I dreamt of the boy with spiked black hair and the dark blue eyes. I murmured in my sleep "I hope...I'll never see him again..." But at that moment I never thought I would be so wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks since the 'shadow' incident and Eliza was walking to the library for a book about cooking. While walking, she thought of the odd dream I had last night.

_He looked at me with those dark eyes of his. Eliza backed away and soon her back met the wall. He smirked and moved close enough to her and pressed a knife pressed against her arm. "N-No...please...d-don't.." Eliza whimpered out as a few stray tears escaped from her eyes._

_He just laughed a wicked laugh and stabbed the knife into her arm. A piercing cry escaped her lips as she felt the warm red liquid fall down from her arm. He just laughed as he watched her cry out in pain._

Eliza shuddered a bit. She hasn't had that dream in years. Once in the town, She looked around for the place the she wanted. "Hey!" Someone yelled and she turned around to see who it was. Her eyes widened seeing it was the weird perverted guy running over. He was not alone though.

He was with a scarlet-haired girl who looks kinda scary but, she is pretty. And he was also with a blonde haired girl and a pink haired guy and a flying cat? 'Okay...this is just odd now...' Eliza thought to herself. They all stopped in front of her. "You're the girl from the other day." He said and smiled.

"It was a few weeks ago..." She mumbled and sighed. "What do you want?" Eliza asked him. "Well...um..." He started to say but was cut off by pink-haired boy. "We were wondering if you would join us for lunch?" Eliza just looked at him. "I wanted to ask her, you fireball!" "Too bad, ice boy, I already asked her." Then the pervert and the pink haired boy started to fight. The blonde sighed and smiled at Eliza. "I'm Lucy and the two boys fighting are Natsu and Gray, the red-head is Erza and the cat is Happy. Sorry about them, they always fight like that." She smiled apologetically.

Eliza smiled. "It's alright." "So would you like to go to lunch with us?" Lucy asked and Eliza smiled a bit more. "Sure. I guess that would be nice." And then Lucy and Eliza left for lunch while Erza dragged the fighting boys with them.


End file.
